With the improvement of health consciousness of people, more and more people realize the dangers of smoking. Therefore, electronic cigarettes which are healthy than cigarettes have become popular.
At present, most of electronic cigarettes include an atomizer and a battery rod. A heating wire is arranged inside the atomizer. When a user smokes an electronic cigarette, the battery rod powers the heating wire, to enable the heating wire to heat tobacco tar to generate vapor. In the operating process of the electronic cigarette, amplitudes of a supply voltage and a supply current of the battery rod have an effect on the atomizer. If an abnormal current such as over-current or short-circuit occurs in a circuit, components of the circuit will burn out. In addition, if a voltage across the atomizer exceeds a pre-set upper limit, components may also burn out.
In addition, when using an electronic cigarette, a user sometimes uses any combination of atomizers and battery rods of electronic cigarettes produced by different manufacturers. A supply voltage and a supply current of the atomizer may not match that of the battery rod, which results in abnormal operation phenomenon such as unstable atomized vapor volume of the atomizer and charring. Therefore, user experience is poor, the user perception of manufacturers and brands is hindered, and it is not disadvantageous for smoking cessation.